


Never Fear (Brother is Here)

by Gir_Hugs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Thor, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor curls his hands into tiny fists – like his father taught him only five days ago – as he readies himself to fight whatever or whomever would have the nerve to harm <i>his</i> baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fear (Brother is Here)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Thor and Loki...I don't even know...just...here *throws fluff at readers*

 

**Never Fear (Brother is Here)**

 

The first time Thor hears his brother cry, he is not entirely sure what it is he is hearing.  Loki is a quiet babe and has not made anything more than a hushed gurgle since mother and father brought him home.  But the second it registers that his brother is _crying_ , Thor’s feet begin pounding against the stone floor in time with the pounding of his heart as he scampers to the nursery.

 

Thor curls his tiny hands into fists – like his father taught him only five days ago – as he readies himself to fight whatever or whomever would have the nerve to harm _his_ baby brother.  But when he bursts into the room with a high-pitched battle cry, he is only met with the sight of his mother cradling Loki in her arms.  Frigga’s eyes dart to Thor, twinkling with amusement even as she continues to gently rock Loki back and forth.

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

“I thought….” Thor flushes in embarrassment and slowly steps further into the room.  “Is Loki well?”

 

Frigga smiles and nods for Thor to follow her to the low sitting chair.  “He is fine, Thor,” she says even as Loki lets out another small whimper.  Once Frigga is sat, Thor climbs up into the chair with her and peers down at his brother’s tear-stained face.  He slowly reaches out and wipes fresh tears off Loki’s reddened cheeks.

 

“Then why does he cry?” Thor asks, not entirely reassured by his mother’s claim.

 

His mother turns her gaze to the window and watches the dark clouds outside illuminate with a bright flash of lightening.  “The storm, I believe.” 

 

As if to confirm her words, another peel of thunder crashes overhead, rattling the windows, and Loki lets out another piercing cry.  “The thunder frightens him.”

 

“What?” Thor looks up at his mother with a confused frown.  “But why?”

 

He does not understand.  To be frightened of the storm is to be frightened of Thor himself.  And while the blonde warrior-prince will one day relish in the terror a thunderous roar can inspire within his foes, _Loki_ should never fear him or the storm.  Because the storm is a loyal beast, powerful, in truth, but _Thor’s_ to control.

 

“Well, my little storm childe, thunder is mighty and loud,” Frigga taps Thor’s nose affectionately and he grins brightly back at her.  “And, to Loki, it is an unknown,” she continues and Thor drops his gaze back to his brother.  “He is too young to understand that the storm means him no harm.”

 

Thor nods slowly, hurt to see that something so intrinsic to himself would cause his little brother such distress.  So Thor bends to lay a gentle kiss atop his brother’s head and then sends his beast away, the skies brightening to a clear blue.  “Oh, little brother.”  Thor lightly brushes his fingers over Loki’s rounded stomach and smiles when the dark haired babe gurgles delightedly. “There is nothing for you to fear.”


End file.
